Un simple juego
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Un día Kim estaba con sus padres, caminando por la playa, ellos se distrajeron solo unos momentos, lo justo para que una mano aprisionara la boca de Kim...lo que dio inicio a un simple juego... K
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

**Prologo**

**Yo sabía que lo quería y que él a mí igual, pero jamás me imagine de qué haría algo parecido a lo que hizo, un simple juego era, lo que sentía por él y lo que él por mí no era el juego. Esos sentimientos fueron los que lo arrastraron a hacer lo que hizo, y de lo cual no me arrepiento que hiciera. Un juego que consistía en una semana. **

**Una semana de preocupación y angustia para mis padres, una simple nota había dejado. Nada más…**

**Pero para mí, ese juego fue pura diversión, ese chico de tez morena y esos penetrantes ojos negros, esa sonrisa torcida y verdaderamente cegadora. Ese chico, me traía por las nubes. **

**No era posible que simplemente con verlo mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, ni que mi sangre corriera y corriera cual caballo en una carrera. Por suerte para mí, no era tan notorio tras que mis mejillas eran morenas. **

**El día en que sentí su mano aprisionar mi boca, sin darme la oportunidad de gritar. Mis padres ni lo notaron, ellos observaban a lo lejos, lo que le dio el momento perfecto.**

**Una semana… una simple nota a mis padres… ni un adiós, ni nada, solo una mano que me apresaba la cintura y otra opacaba mis gritos, la semana, de la que se podía esperar mucho… **

**Pero solo tenemos trece años, y nada de esto estuvo planeado, solamente fue un impulso, algo que las hormonas lo obligaron a hacer ¿cómo explicárselo a sus padres? ¿cómo me mantendría en su casa? ¿qué haría cuando el se fuese a la escuela? ¿qué pasaría? **

* * *

Chiquito =) lo se, jejeje... pero bueno, esta historia va a estar bien rara jajaja, aunque bueno, es mía, lo que lo explicaría muy bien xD este fic solo va a tener siete caoítulos -sin contar con este- porque el juego solo dura una semana, cuando mucho ocho capítulos, pero no más jejeje... bueno, me voy. Adiós, pero que si la lean =)

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	2. Empieza el juego

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_El inicio de nuestro juego_**

Kim's POV:

Estábamos, mis padres y yo, caminando por la playa, como era costumbre. Era casi hora de que el sol se ocultara tras el agua rojiza, por el matiz del sol.

-Kim, no te alejes –me dijo mi madre, ella era muy protectora, no me dejaba hacer casi nada. Ya tenía trece años. ¿Por qué aún eran así conmigo? Que frustrante.

-Claro, mamá – conteste.

-Ya casi nos vamos, nena –dijo mi papá- así que no te alejes mucho…

-Sí, papi.

Pero yo sabía que todos lo días veníamos a este mismo lugar para admirar el atardecer, nada más. Ellos se ponían a ver al sol cayendo, mientras yo me ponía a jugar con la arena, o lo que viera por ahí. Intentando sacar los impulsos aburridos de mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Ve que había unos pequeños arbustos por donde empezaba a llegar el agua.

Camine hacía ellos y me dedique a pasar mis dedos por las hojas verdes y sedosas. Escuche el sonido de las hojas moviéndose. Pero cuando mire a los lados: nada. No había objeto, o persona alguna alrededor o cerca de mi vista. Volví a dirigir mi atención hacía las hojas de las plantas que acariciaba con la punta de mis dedos. No estaba muy lejos de mis padres. Solo a unos metros de distancia.

Vi hacía donde ellos contemplaban: la puesta de sol. Era hermosa, la verdad, no me arrepentía de venir aquí todos los días, solo para ver esto.

-Te tengo –susurro, una voz masculina, en mi oído. La misma persona que susurro eso, tenía su mano fuertemente sujetada a mi boca, evitándome la posibilidad de gritar, o escapar, porque tenía su otra mano en mi cintura.

Conocía bien esa voz, esa misteriosa y adorablemente calida voz.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Te cuidare bien – dijo en mi oído, me estremecí ante

Su aliento rozando mi oído.

Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo es que me hacía esto? ¿Para qué? Y la pregunta más importante…: ¿Por qué…?

Me moví un poco, revolviéndome en mi lugar. No quería librarme, no me importaba estar entre sus brazos.

-No rechistes, mi amor –susurro- te prometo que vas a estar bien.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí aún con su mano en mi boca.

-Ven conmigo –empezó a caminar hacía la profundidad de la pequeña selva de plantas que se posaba detrás de nosotros. Yo lo seguí sin rechistar.

-¡Kim! –escuche a lo lejos gritar a mis padres- ¡Kim! –volvieron a gritar.

-No hables –dijo, antes de soltar mi boca.

-¿Qué haces? –me apresure a contestar.

-Perdón –bajo la mirada- la verdad no lo se –sonrió y se rió sin humor.

-¿Entonces…? –empecé a preguntar, pero no la termine.

-No se –suspiro- pero se que no me voy a echar para atrás.

Sonreí, no entiendo porque pero lo hice. Jared es tan linda, y tan mono. Reí y le acaricie la mejilla, él alzo la mirada y clavo sus orbes negros en los míos. Me sonrió de vuelta y suspiro otra vez.

-¿Te enojaste? –pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-No –reí, la verdad no podría enojarme con él, por más que quisiera –que la verdad no quería-.

-¿Te asuste? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No –susurre.

-Perdón, fue un impulso –contesto, pero no me importaba mucho eso. Solo me importaba que estuviera junto a él.

-Bueno…

-Esto va a ser un juego –sonrió- ¿de acuerdo? –sonreí, pero no entendí muy bien.

-Explícame… -pedí, fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pero luego rápidamente o relaje.

-Bueno… le vas a dejar una nota a tus padres, explicando… no se que, y diciéndole que en una semana vuelvan a este mismo lugar y a la misma hora, vas a ir, ahorita, corriendo, a tu casa, y recoges ropa para una semana, todo lo que sea necesario… bueno, eso lo tienes que hacer sin que te vean ni nada…

Asentí.

-Bueno, ahora, ve a tu casa y has la nota y tus maletas. Yo distraeré a tus padres.

Asentí y salí corriendo hacía mi casa. Agarre mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Corrí hacía mi cuarto y empecé a buscar mis prendas de vestir –necesarias para una semana-, mi cepillo y mi neceser. Agarre una maleta, de Jack –la que usaba para la escuela- y metí todos las cosas que había elegido para llevar.

Al terminar me fui a la cocina y agarre un lápiz y un papel.

_Queridos Padres, míos, de mí:_

_Les quiero avisar que voy a estar en casa de Leah. No se preocupen por nada, voy a estar bien. La próxima semana, a la misma hora que a la hora que fueron hoy, vayan a la playa y ahí voy a estar… _

_Los quiere. Kim._

Deje la nota en el refrigerador, y le puse un imán para que no se cayera. Deje el lápiz en la mesa, y salí de mi casa.

-Kim –llamó Jared por un muro de arbustos- Kim, nena. Ven

Caminé hacía él, y le agarre la mano.

-Vamos…

-Oye –llame interrumpiéndolo- ¿Dónde me voy a quedar? –pregunte- No creó que a tus padres le acomode que me quede contigo…

-Cierto –dijo más para él que para mí- bueno… ¿gustas quedarte con Leah? Ya sabes… como ella es mi vecina.

Lo considere por un momento… por un lado: si me quedaba con Leah, lo podría ver todos los días, tras que él vivía en frente. Y aparte, si mis padres tenían curiosidad y se iban a la casa de Leah para ver si estaba ahí, verdaderamente no les habré mentido. Así que estaba bien para, sí para Leah lo estaba, claro esta.

-Claro, si Leah gusta, yo contenta acepto –sonreí de lado y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminamos hacía la casa de Leah. En el trayecto me iba diciendo que no sabía que iba a hacer ni porque hizo lo que hizo ni nada de eso. Lo hizo porque me quería cerca… se me hizo algo tierno que lo hubiese echo por eso. Pero igual un poco arriesgado, sus padres no sabían de nuestra relación y estaba segura de que si se enteraban iban a hacer lo que fuese por separarnos el uno del otro.

-Leah –llamo Jared enfrente de la puerta de mi amiga- ¡Leah!

¿Qué paso, Jared? –pregunto cuando salió- Hola, Kim –saludo cuando me vio ahí. Reí quedamente y luego le sonreí.

-Hola, Leah –devolví el saludo.

-Leah, oye ¿Kim se puede quedar unos días contigo, aquí en tu casa? –pregunto, sin detenerse ni para respirar.

-Claro –sonrió- pero… ¿por qué? –me miro- ¿has tenido problemas con tus padres?

-No –me apresure a contestar- nada de eso…

-¿Entonces? –insistió, ella. Negué con la cabeza.

-Simplemente… -me encogí de hombros. Pareció meditar mi respuesta, pero al final sonrió y me ofreció paso por la puerta para que entrara a su casa.

-Pasa, entonces.

-Gracias, Leah –conteste, me volteé para ver a Jared, estaba sonriendo- nos vemos mañana –me incline y le di u casto beso en la mejilla.

-Empieza el juego –dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Ja, hola. Ammm… pues, me di cuenta de algo, esta historia no servira ¬¬ nadie la lee, el único review que tengo es de una amiga, jejeje te quelo nena xD jejeje, bueno… pero la terminara de todos modos ¬¬ porque me enseñaron e el tae kwan do que cuando se empieza algo, hay que terminarlo(: jejeje… muy bien, entonces, me largo… Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	3. Día Uno

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_Día Uno_**

_Kim's POV:_

-Kim –me pareció escuchar a Leah gritar- levántate, no falta mucho para que venda Jared por ti.

No preste mucha atención a su comentario, es más, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo, todo era como un sueño. Lo único que si distinguí con perfección y claridad, fue el nombre de Jared. Era lo único que distinguiría a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

Sentí como la cama se hundía del costado derecho, y luego una mano posarse por mi cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo y acomodándolo.

-Kim –volvió a llamar Leah- apúrate –me empezó a jalar hacía el frente, con mucha fuerza, como intentando levantarme de la cama- levántate –su voz ya estaba un poco desesperada.

Me soltó y mi cuerpo choco contra el colchón, pero yo tenía tanta flojera, que ni me importo. Sentí como el poco peso de su cuerpo se levantaba y se iba. Agarre el borde de mi sabana y la pase por arriba de mi cabeza. Y me gire hacía el lado contrario, con la cara hacía la pared.

-Kim –llamo la dulce vocecita del hermanito de Leah: Seth.

Un pequeño de trece años, al igual que yo. Sólo que él tenía voz de bebe. Bueno, una voz muy dulce, realmente.

-Kim –zangoloteo mi brazo- Kim, mejor levántate –volvió a zangolotearme- Leah ya se frustro y esta buscando por un vaso de agua en el refrigerador para tirártelo encima.

Solo con escuchar esa frase, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y salí corriendo hacía el baño de la habitación de Leah.

Me pareció escuchar unas risitas cuando agarre mi maleta y entre al baño. Me quite el pijama y me bañe muy rápido, luego seque mi cabello con la toalla, al igual que mi cuerpo, y me vestí rápido. Peine y acomode mi cabello, antes de salir hacía la habitación de Leah, ella estaba sentada en su cama y Seth en la que me había prestado a mí.

Leah tenía dos camas en su habitación, no porque compartiese habitación con Seth, si no porque antes de que su papá muriera ella compartía habitación con su hermana mayor. Pero, junto con la muerte de su padre, Zafrina se quiso mudar con su abuelita. Razón: actualmente, la desconozco.

-Miren, alguien por fin se despertó –bromeó Leh, levantándose de su cama. Ella estaba perfectamente arreglada, al igual que Seth. El cual, se rió ante el comentario de su hermana _preferida_.

-Pues, como no –ironice- no iba a dejar que me mojases con agua fría.

Seth no aguanto la risa, y se rió a mandíbula abierta, sus carcajadas inundaron toda la habitación, y retumban por las paredes, haciendo eco. Luego, su hermana se unió a sus risas. Y si Seth se reía fuerte, haciendo coro con Leah, era extraordinariamente raro que no se te rompieran los tímpanos por lo ruidoso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido y en la voz con un toque de frustración de que no compartieran su chiste _privado_.

-Es, es que… -Seth no aguantaba la risa, no podía ni pronunciar una frase cueréate- no, tú, agua –y volvió a reír. Sinceramente, no entendí.

-Seth –lo llamé, ni mirarme podía sin estallar, nuevamente, en risas- deja de reírte, te vas a ahogar.

-Es que… tú… agua… comentario… Leah… -y rió otra vez. Hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de reírse, y lo logro, por dos segundos, tras que después volvió a estallar.

Los mire con frustración. No entendía si se reían de mí de qué, pero me estaba desesperando el no saber. Mire a Leah, con una mirada frustrada y enojada a la vez. Ella entendió mi mirada e hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reírse.

-Es que… el agua… no era cierto –_esfuerzo fallido_, pensé para mis adentros. Ella seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

-Fue… algo… Leah… hacerme decirte… para que te despertases –finalizo Seth, con un control sobre su risa, más notable.

-Entonces ¿no ibas a tirarme agua? –pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, aún entre risa, pero más controladas.

Los fulmine con la mirada y fui hacía mi mochila para agarrar la mochila de la escuela que había metido. Mis libros, tareas, etc. Puesto que apenas era miércoles, ya quería que fuese fin de semana…

-Leah, Kim, Seth –grito la madre de los hermanos Clearwater: Sue- Jared esta aquí para irse a la escuela.

Creo que podría jurar que cuando dijo el nombre de Jared, mi cara se ilumino y mis ojos brillaron de la emoción. Acomode mi mochila y me la colgué en un hombro. Las risas esquizofrenias de los hermanos, se habían calmado y ellos igual se dirigían a la puerta.

-Vaya –dijo Leah mirándome de arriba hacía abajo, como analizándome, ó algo parecido- alguien cambio de un semblante enojado a uno brillante y calmadamente amoroso.

-El amor, el amor –se burlo Seth, con un tono cantadito.

-No molestes niño que nunca se ha enamorado –le conteste sacándole la lengua.

-Algún día –dijo bajando la mirada y haciendo un pucherito. Me encantaba que hiciera eso, se veía simplemente divino, como desearía que él y Leah fuesen mis hermanos. Aunque, realmente, si lo parecían. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza, él me correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres un niño mocoso –le dije cuando lo solté.

-Pero… niega que me quieres –retó él con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento… -dije bajando la mirada y frunciendo los labios- mentir no es malo, y yo digo la verdad, aunque pueda lastimar.

Su dulce y tranquila risita se presento. Él se reía muy curioso, con un tono un poco agudo, pero a la vez grave. Una mezcla perfecta de felicidad y calma. Era un sonido contagioso, que te invitaba a seguirlo.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña –revolvió mi cabello con su mano y me dio una enorme sonrisa. Él era poco más grande que yo, la verdad no era mucha la diferencia.

-Lo sé –le volví a sacar la lengua. Y él me regalo una sonrisa, mostrándome sus dientes blancos y bien alineados.

-Hola, nene –salude a Jared cuando estuvimos frente a él, en el umbral de la puerta, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, pequé –saludo él, con su lindo apodo, cariñoso.

-No se pongan románticos –replico Seth, con una mirada de falso asco.

-Adiós niños –se despidió Sue y nosotros empezamos a caminar hacía la escuela, Leah se fue con Jacob hacía su escuela: la preparatoria de la reserva. Mientras nosotros nos íbamos a la secundaria.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche? –susurro Jared, en mi oído.

-Sí –conteste con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú? ¿Soñaste conmigo? –bromeé.

-Igual que todas las noches –contesto, aunque su tono no era de juego, lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, casi en los labios.

-Estoy aquí –se quejo Seth, él siempre nos molestaba de ese modo.

-Cállate, Seth –lo regañe y le di un casto beso en los labios a Jared. Pero Seth solo rió, él siempre tan… bueno: ¡él!

Llegamos a la escuela rápido, con Seth bromeando y molestándonos. Y yo regañándolo, y Jared, solo riéndose. Los tres íbamos en el mismo salón, y nos sentábamos juntos. Seth enfrente de mí y Jared a mi lado derecho.

-Kim –llamo Seth, cuando llagamos al salón y estábamos acomodando nuestras mochilas, lo mire, dándole a entender –con la mirada- que prosiguiera hablando- ¿por qué estas en mi casa? –arqueé una ceja- no me mal entiendas, me gusta que estas ahí, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí -se apresuro a contestar, y revolvió mi cabello.

-Bueno –mire hacía mis manos, las cuales empecé a revolver- lo que pasa es que… Jared me… digamos… secuestro, ó algo así –dije un poco trabada por mis palabras, no sabía como explicar nada- bueno, es un juego… uno que invento él.

-Ya veo –lo volteé a ver. Tenía una mirada perdida y los labios fruncidos, formando una línea- bueno, la verdad no. No entiendo –rió- pero a mí no me incumbe mucho.

Me reí, él era tan raro. Justamente por eso lo quería tanto.

-¿Hablas de mí? –pregunto Jared acercándose a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo reí como una tonta.

-Siempre –dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque, en mi mundo, si lo era. Él rió musicalmente. Seth hizo como si se tapara los ojos.

-Esto es mucho para mí –bromeó.

-Seth, cierra el pico –gruño Jared, aunque, yo sabía que solo jugaba.

-Cerrada.

Justo después de que Seth dijera eso, la maestra entro al salón, llamando el orden a la clase. Y, no es que no me gustase el inglés, es solo que… me aburría la escuela.

La clase de inglés termino, y le dio inicio a la de español, y luego de que esta terminara empezó la de biología. Pero, por fin, llego el receso.

-Vamos, Kim –llamo Maggie desde la puerta, ella, Mary, Charlotte y Liam estaban paradas en la puerta, esperándome.

-Ahí voy –dije, me pare de mi lugar y le di una sonrisa a Jared y a Seth, para luego, sin decir nada, caminar hacía donde estaban mis amigas.

-¿Por qué te gusta estar tanto tiempo con ellos dos? –pregunto Liam, cuando estuvimos sentadas en una mesa, yo y Charlotte estábamos sentadas sobre la mesa, mientras las demás estaban en sus sillas.

-Son divertidos, además, Jared es mi novio –puntualicé- y Seth es como mi hermano.

-Seth es lindo –comento Liam con una sonrisa tonta.

Las demás reímos de ella. Pero, la verdad, me hubiese poder hacer algo para juntarlo. Sería muy lindo ver a Seth con una niña, aunque según él: "no le importasen las niñas por el momento"…

Seguimos hablando de cosas raras, y como siempre, Liam, alegro el ambiente, ella estaba loca, parecía que hiciese tomado algo, o algo parecido, siempre le decíamos, jugando, que tomar era malo, e igual el polvito blanco, pero ella solo contestaba:

_"-Lo sé, pero es adictivo, y lo amo" _

Ella y Seth harían una linda pareja, los dos estaban loquitos, parecía que a los dos los hubiesen dejado caer cuando pequeños.

Las clases corrían y corrían, en las siguientes tres clases casi me duermo, luego en el receso estuve igual con mis amigas, y luego llegaron las últimas dos clases.

-Ey –lamo Jared, dándome un papelito. Era ya la última clase, faltaban apenas minutos para que tocaran el timbre y pudiésemos ser libres.

Lo tome, y lo desdoble.

_Niña hermosa:_

_Vamos, tú, Seth y yo, al parque después de clases. Bueno, quiero decir, ahorita que toquen. _

Lo volteé a ver y le di una sonrisa. Él articulo con la boca _¿Sí? _Y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

El timbre, por fin, sonó y yo casi salte de mi silla para agarrar mi mochila.

-Vaya, alguien esta ansiosa –jugueteó Seth, y yo como una niña buena y madura, solo pude hacer una cosa: sacarle la lengua. Él y Jared rieron de mí.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo este último, tomando mi mano para empezar nuestra marcha al parque.

-Claro, querido –bromeó Seth juguetonamente tomó su mano, Jared lo miro con incredulidad- ¿Qué? –pregunto exaltado.

-¿Por qué tomas mi mano y me llamas _"querido"_? –pregunto Jared con la ceja arqueada.

-Lo que "querido" –hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra- era juego. Lo de tomarte de la mano –alzo sus manos juntas- era porque me puedo perder –hizo una mueca de falso horror y dolor.

Reí de ellos.

-Vamos, Seth –dije extendiéndole la mano- yo te cuido –él sonrío y me tomo de la mano, librando la de Jared.

-Ves, Jared. Alguien si se preocupa por mí –dijo señalándome y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, negando, con una mueca de decepción. Reí.

Caminamos hacía el parque, y mi buen humor bajo una raya, al ver a la insoportable Tanya, ella no me había echo nada malo a mí, pero si a Leah, y eso era motivo suficiente para que me cállese mal, además, toda su aura, era de una nenita de papi. Era muy: soy-hermosa-y-por-eso-soy-mejor-que-tú. Y lo peor de todo era que ella no era muy, muy bonita que digamos. Solo era: bonita…

-Vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo, por primera vez hablándome… qué emoción, nótese el sarcasmo- ¿ese collar que no es de Leah? –pregunto señalando hacía mi collar, correctamente, mi collar era una cadena de hilo grueso, con un colgante de un lobo.

-Era –dije, ella me lo había regalado, hacía unos pocos días.

-Yo creó que se lo robaste –dijo, acercando su mano hacía él. Para intentar jalarlo.

-Claro que no –salio en mi defensa Seth- Leah se la regalo.

Tanya lo miro de arriba hacía abajo. Con una mirada amenazante.

-Cállate, lobito –concluyo al fin… _lenta_ pensé para mis adentro.

-Mejor cállate tú –dijo Jared.

-Púdranse –contesto ella, volviendo su atención a mi collar- te voy a acusar con Leah.

Seguido de esa última frase, arranco el collar de mi cuello. Abrí los ojos de par en par y mi mandíbula callo al piso. ¿cómo demonios se atrevía?

-Mira, estúpida –le conteste jalando su brazo para que me mirara, tras que se había dado la vuelta e inicio a caminar- ese collar llega a salir de este parque y no esta en mis manos o en las de Leah. Y te juro que te arrepentirás –escupí cada una de las palabras con rabias y enojo.

Ella solo me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no me dio mi collar. Ese collar era uno de mis objetos más preciados. Y no iba a permitir que me lo quitase. Así que solo pude hacer una cosa. Apreté más el agarre que tenía en su brazo. Estrujando su piel, ella chilló de dolor.

-Suéltame, tonta –grito y finalmente, mi collar calló al piso.

Tire su brazo lejos y me agache para recoger mi collar, lo agarre y lo até a mi cuello.

-Recuerda, Tanya –pronuncie su nombre como si fuese la cosa más asquerosa del mundo- vuelves a tocar este collar, y te juro que al día siguiente, despertaras en un país diferente. En una caja. Sin tener conciencia de nada –le di una advertencia, no ámense, las amenazas son para cobardes. Ella solo abrió los ojos y la boca. Y yo me fui, feliz, con mi novio y mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tan les pareció el primer día? ¿Se decepcionaron? Jejeje, espero que no =D Vaya, la verdad, gracias a mis dos lectoras =S en verdad me alegraron muchísimo! Dehianira-Cullen y ! Gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me sacaron una sonrisa en la cara(: jeje, espero que sigan leyendo y comentando xD jeje, bueno. Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	4. Día Dos

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_Día Dos_**

_Kim's POV:_

_Jueves…_

Estaba dormida, muy placidamente, cuando, alguien grito. Eso me sobresalto y me moví, bruscamente, para ver que había pasado.

-Rayos –grité, el movimiento fue tan brusco, que me caí. Escuche a Seth reír histéricamente.

-Vaya, si haces esto todas las mañanas, definitivamente me reiré mucho… -mire a el pequeño chico que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniéndolo con una mano y riéndose a carcajadas- si no fuese por lo que vi cuando llegue a la habitación, esto sería divertidísimo…

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía muy bien que quería decir o a que se refería con exactitud.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunte con una mezcla de horror y enojo.

-Oh –su risa estaba más moderada, ya podía hablar sin trabarse por la risa, por suerte no fue como la de ayer- nada, nada –suspiro, e hizo una mueca de horror- solo digamos, que ese short es muy corto y no estaban cubiertas tus piernas por la sabana.

Hizo una mueca de asco. Y luego se fue. Me quedé ahí, con el ceño fruncido. y volteé a ver mi short, y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Seth, este estaba muy, muy arriba, me llegaba arriba de la mitad del muslo.

-Estúpido niño –le grite, pero en respuesta a eso, solo escuche una pequeña carcajada.

-Niña –llamo Leah entrando por la puerta, ella estaba ya vestida para la escuela, pero su larga melena estaba despeinada- apúrate –aplaudió para apurarme- vístete, vístete.

Me levante con pereza y camine hacía mi maleta y escogí mi ropa y me encamine hacía el baño.

Me bañe rápido y me vestí igual. Peine mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo y salí hacía la habitación.

-Hola, nena –saludo Jared, cuando salí de la habitación. Ya debía de ser un poco tarde si él ya estaba aquí.

-Hola, nene –salude, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Jared –saludo Seth, con un panquecito en la mano- Ey, viejo, te perdiste de todo un show…

Se rió y me saco la lengua, luego le dio una mordida a su panque.

-Deja de molestar Seth Clearwater –le grite, señalándolo con un dedo- y ¿sabes qué? De puro coraje… dame una mordida de tu panque.

-Hay unos ahí en el orno –señalo, pero me ofreció un poco del suyo, el cual mordí.

-Voy por uno –me encamine por uno, peor tuve un pequeño problema- ¡¡CALIENTE!!

Grite y avente el panecito, que cayo en el plato y se deshizo un poquito. Escuche las carcajadas de Jared y Seth, los volteé a ver y los fulmine con la mirada. Corrí hacía el refrigerador y agarre el cartón de leche.

-Rápido, rápido –me dije a mi misma, aún sentía el calor del panecito. Serví la leche en el vaso y lo tomé, aliviando la quemazón de mi garganta.

-Sobrevivimos –bromeó Seth, lo volteé a ver, y vi que miraba al cielo con las manos hacía él.

-Tonto –murmure, pero sentí algo golpeando mi cabello.

Toqué donde sentí el golpe, y sentí algo esponjoso: un pedazo de pan. Seth se volvió a reír. Y yo solo pude hacer una sola cosa: fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero era como si nada de lo que yo le hiciera o dijera le importase o molestase. Él solo sonreía y se reía. Loco niño que nada le afecta.

-Vámonos ¿no creen? –pregunto Jared, ofreciéndome la mano para que nos fuésemos.

-Claro –dije tomando su mano.

Empezamos a caminar a la escuela, Leah y Jacob ya se habían ido.

-Kim –escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba- ¡Kim!

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando descubrí quien era el portador de esa voz.

-Kim ¿no es ese tu papá? –pregunto Seth.

Mis ojos se dirigieron por donde provenía y ahí, estaba mi padre mío de mí. Y de pronto, mi mundo giraba y giraba a mí alrededor y se movía sin ningún control.

-Sí –susurre.

-¿Será que se enoje si te ve aquí conmigo? –pregunto Jared. Tras que nuestros padres no sabían de lo nuestro.

-No lo se –mire al suelo, ¡miren! ¡Una mancha! Que genial, es lo más emocionante que he visto en mi vida.

-Kim, no te salvas con la mancha –me regaño Jared.

-¡Una mancha! –bromeó Seth- ¡Amo las manches! –se rió de su propio chiste. Aunque, la verdad, fue divertido verlo, esta ¡loco!

-Kim –volvió a llamar mi padre, mire hacía el piso, no quería verlo. Bueno, si quería, pero no se…

-Kim –levante la mirada para ver a Seth, que fue el que me hablo- creo que deberías ir con él.

Solo aleje mi mirada de él, Jared y mi padre, mirando al infinito y más allá. Pero, sin tener la vista fija en algo exactamente. Sentí una calida mano posarse en mi hombro, lentamente volví mi cara hacia los dos chicos que tenía enfrene mío.

-Kim –pronuncio, Jared, mi nombre con suavidad- ve con él.

-No –replique, simplemente, sabía que si iba con mi padre y veía que no estaba con Leah –con quien yo había afirmado que estaría- me iban a castigar por tres años.

-Kim –volvió a gritarle al aire mi padre.

Sentí un retortijón en mi estomago, la sensación de que mi padre pudiera descubrir que le he estado mintiendo por estos meces –tres meces, dos semanas, para ser más exactos- y que sí he tenido novio –Jared-, y nunca les dije nada, y que para acabarla de amolar, él me había "_capturado para este juego" _y por lo tanto había tenido que mentirles.

-Mejor vámonos –los tome de la mano a cada uno y empecé a caminar, lejos de donde estaba mi padre.

-Kim –volvió a gritar mi padre. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Por más que odiara engañar a mis padres, no podría soportar que me alejaran de Jared, o algo parecido.

El día transcurrió sin problema alguno después del incidente con mi padre, la tonta de Tanya no se le ocurrió volver a acercarse a mí… _buena elección_… solo me miraba feo y me lanzaba miradas envenenadas, mientras, en secreto, seguramente, viboreada de mí con sus amigas.

Seth seguía molestandome y juro que se iba a mandar a hacer una camiseta que dijera_ "Amo a las manchas ¿y tú?" _que tuviese muchas manchas al rededor, sólo para jugar. Jared seguía igual de linda y agradable conmigo, como siempre. Y mis amigas, igual de locas y extrañas que siempre... pero así las amaba.

* * *

Hola! Lo sé, decepcionante ¿no?): jeje, bueno, no importa, digan lo que piensan(: hagan una critica constructiva, jeje, bueno… amm… ya tengo casi listo el final xD jaja, que rara soy, apenas acabamos de empezar, pero ya tengo pensado el final xD jeje, bueno, pero así soy yo(: jeje, bueno… AdiósJ

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	5. Día Tres

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_Día Tres_**

_Kim's POV: _

_Viernes…_

¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡El día más esperado de toda... TODA... la semana!... ¡Es viernes! ¡Bailemos! ¡Macarena… macarena! ¡A bailar todos! ¡Wii! ¡Feliz, feliz! ¡Bailemos, bailemos! ¡A bailar, a bailar!... ¡Sí! ¡Sí!... ¡Viva! ¡Viva!...

-Kim –grito Jared, lo volteé a ver, él se estaba retorciendo de la risa. Casi se caía por tanta risa.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –proteste con el ceño fruncido.

-Kim –repitió mi nombre, intentando reprimir las risas- bailas muy chistoso…

No me había dado que me había puesto a bailar como un baile de victoria por el día que era hoy. Lo fulmine con la mirada, y deje de bailar. Le saque la lengua, pero él solo reía, ¿qué rayos tienen los hombres que siempre que les sacas la lengua ó algo así, se ríen? Nunca lo entenderé.

-Mejor no digas nada, Jared -lo amenace, el solo rodó los ojos, riéndose.

Fruncí los labios, eran desesperantes, a veces, los hombres. Y por _a veces, _me refiero a casi todo el tiempo. Me frustran, pero, bueno, así ahí que quererlos y amarlos. Sí, pues ¿ya qué?

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por los hombros, me volteé y vi a Jared ahí. Abrazándome. Puso su mejilla contra la mía y luego me dio un beso en ella.

-¿Te enojaste? –pregunto mirándome con un pucherito. Sólo pude reír, era tan raro. Pero, eso sólo me hacía amarlo más y más a cada día.

-No –le di un beso en la mejilla- no me puedo enojar contigo –le acaricie la mejilla- te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo igual –dijo, se empezó a acercar a mi cara, con pinta de ir a besarme.

-Que lindos –grito Seth desde, no se donde.

Hoy no habíamos venido con Seth, él se había quedado dormido, eso siempre le pasaba los viernes, algo normal ¿quién quiere ir a la escuela en viernes? Ó, más bien ¿quién quiere ir a la escuela?

-Eres un mocoso –le dije, cuando llego junto a mí. Lle di un zape en la nuca.

-Eso me dolió –dijo, fulminándome con la mirada.

Me reí de su expresión, era un tonto. Pero así lo quería, era como mi hermanito. Así que ya no tenía de otra.

-Oigan. ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy después de la escuela? –pregunto Jared, para alivianar el ambiente.

-No lo se –dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros. Hoy estaba tranquilo. Pensé, algo le debe de estar pasando.

-Deberíamos hacer tarea ¿no? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego se miraron cómplicemente y se echaron a reír a mandíbula abierta. Los fulmine con la mirada y seguí caminando en dirección hacía la escuela. Creo que uno de los dos se cayó al suelo de la risa, porque se escuche como algo caía al piso. Gruñí, eran desesperantes cuando se ponían en ese plan.

-Kim –escuche a Jared- Kim –escuche sus pasos, que se acercaban velozmente hacía mí.

Pero yo ni volteé a verlo. ¿sí me había enojado? Pregunta un poco tonta que tenía una respuesta muy obvia.

-Kim, nena –me abrazó por atrás, suspire frustrada-anda, nena. Perdón.

Suspire. Me frustraba que tuviera tanta influenza sobre mí.

-Son de-ses-pe-ran-tes –separe la palabra en cinco silabas. Como si fuera de lento aprendizaje.

-Ay, Kim –dijo Seth empezando a acercarse a nosotros- sabes que te queremos –llego y se arrojo a mis brazos- no te molestes.

Le devolví el abrazo y me empecé a reír de mi misma, a veces era tan infantil que hasta yo me sorprendía. Era total y completamente rara, simplemente yo era: Bipolar. Me agradaba, pero a veces era total y completamente desesperante serlo.

-Bueno ya –dije, soltándome de mi hermano pegajoso- tenemos que ir a la escuela –hice una cara de asco y desesperación por tener que ir a la escuela- vamos.

Les hice un ademán con la mano para que me siguieran, sentí una cálida mano posarse en la mía. Me dio un ligero apretón, volteé a ver hacía ese lado, para encontrarme con los oscuros ojos de Jared observándome fijamente. Sentí un pequeño calor recorrer mis mejillas. Agradecí tener la piel oscura, porque así no se notaba en lo más mínimo mi sonrojo.

Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo para entrar al salón dos segundos antes de que el timbre sonara. Entramos corriendo, subiendo las escaleras, hasta nuestro salón.

Las clases eran aburridas y lentas. Como de costumbre. Nada nuevo. Creo que casi me quede dormida, pero no lo se. Paso un lapso en el que no supe en que paso, pero con los ojos abiertos.

-Kim –susurro Jared. Lo volteé y le sonreí, él me dio una pequeña hojita de papel. La agarre y la leí.

_Ay, Kim. ¡DESPIERTA! Jeje, te quiero, pero no te duermas o te regañan. Y no te dejan salir de clases. Así que te despiertas. ¡Eh! Jeje, te quiero. _

Me empecé a reír ligeramente.

-¡Kim! –grito la maestra.

Me congelé, ella me volteó a ver con un poco de irritación.

-Perdón –susurre, y baje la mirada, escondí la carta en mi libreta.

La clase siguió, y para no dormirme me puse a rayar en mi libreta. No era muy divertido. Pero era lo mejor que había para hacer. Era frustrante.

_Ring. Ring._

Sonó el timbre. Y casi me pongo a bailar –otra vez-. Di un salto, para pararme de mi silla y agarre mi mochila con mucha rapidez. Y cuando estaba saliendo del salón, me encontré a Peter recargado en el marco de la puerta, como esperando a alguien.

-Kim –llamó Jared, lo volteé a ver y él me hizo un ademán para que lo esperara. Asentí y le sonreí.

Él siguió encargándose de su mochila y sus libros. Al igual que Seth.

-Kim –llamo Peter, fruncí el ceño. Él casi nunca me hablaba.

Lo volteé a ver y le sonreí, un poco atónita, todavía.

-¿Qué paso, Peter? –pregunte con extrañes- Digo, pues ya sabes… tú y yo casi nunca hablamos.

Él frunció el ceño, quizá no escogí bien mis palabras antes de hablar.

-Sí ya lo se –sonrió- pero me gustaría poder hablar más contigo.

Se fue acercando a mí, y por consecuencia, yo me fui alejando poco a poco, me ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿A sí? –pregunte, él dio un paso hacía mí, y yo di otro hacía atrás- entonces…

Pero, él no me dijo nada. Sólo se fue acercando más y más a mí.

-¿Entonces, qué? –pregunto.

Llego un momento en el que ya no pude avanzar más, pues, mi espalda ya había golpeando contra la pared.

-Peter… me siento un poco incomoda –comente.

Pero eso a él no le importo, se fue acercando más. Hubo un momento en que su cuerpo ya estaba casi junto a mí.

-Emm… Jared –llamé ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese niño que no vino conmigo?- ¿dónde estas?

No escuche nada. Cerré los ojos y volteé la cara hacía otro lado. Y entonces lo escuche. Un sonoro golpe que retumbo por todo el salón. Abrí los ojos, sólo para ver a Jared con los puños cerrados y los ojos llenos de odio. Peter estaba tirado en l piso, con la mejilla morado. Ahogue un gritito. Mire a Jared con sorpresa, jamás lo había visto así. Y mira que lo conozco desde niños.

-Jared –dije con miedo, bueno, más que nada, asombro- ¿Qué hiciste?

Él me miro y se acerco junto a mí. Me abrazo.

-Odio que se te acerquen así –susurro en mi oído- pero no te preocupes, no le golpeé tan duro.

-Jared –lo reprendí, él bajo la mirada- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque me desespera. Me choca verte con alguien más –gruño, luego suspiro y me volvió a abrazar, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-Pero si yo sólo te quiero a ti –dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Perdón –dijo bajando la mirada, y con un pucherito.

Me reí de él y le ddi un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien –dije- pero más te vale no volverlo a hacer ¡eh! –él asintió.

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Qué onda? Les gusto? Espero que la respuesta sea positiva n.n x) jeje, perdón por tardar, pero tengo cinco historias más que escribir xD jajaj, soy tan rara(: jiji bueno, Adiós=D_

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	6. Día Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_Día Cuatro_**

_Kim's POV: _

_Sábado..._

Por fin… ¿Hay algo mejor que el Viernes? La respuesta es sí. Sólo hay un día que es mejor que el viernes, y ese es el sábado. El viernes era bueno, pero, todavía ese día había clases, así que no era tan bueno. Pero, en cambio el sábado era total y completamente libre para uno mismo. Y lo mejor era que Seth no me iba a estar molestando que me levantara, porque él siempre dormía hasta la una o algo parecido, cuando no había clases.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, no me gustaba levantarme rápidamente, sólo despertarme y mirar hacía el techo, mientras pensaba en lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza. Mire el reloj: las doce y media. Vaya, faltaba poco para que Seth se despertara y empezara a hacer de las suyas.

-¿Kim? –pregunto, una perezosa Leah, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ella estaba acostada en su cama, con su pijama aún puesta y sus piernas descubiertas, pues, la sabana solo cubría su abdomen. Su cabello estaba cubriendo su cara y una parte de sus hombros y sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos.

-¿Leah? –ella se revolvió un poco, pero no abrió mucho más los ojos- ¿Estas despierta? –la observe un poco más- ¿Ó eres sonámbula?

Ella se revolvió, quedando boca arriba, abrió un poco más los ojos y me sonrió. Pasó una mano por sus despeinados cabellos que estaban sobre su frente, acomodándolos hacía atrás. Bostezo y se tapo la boca con la mano.

-Me voy a bañar –anuncie, ya me había aburrido de verla hacer su ritual matutino.

-Como quieras –dijo y se dejo caer otra vez en la cama.

Agarre mi mochila y me metí a la ducha, me di un rápido baño y luego me cepille los dientes. Me sequé el cabello y lo até con una coleta, me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa gris.

Cuando salí del baño, Leah ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Leah? –pregunte, me asome por la puerta, pero no la vi.

-No estoy –grito, desde, no se donde.

-Te veo –le dije jugando, escuche sus risas.

Salí hacía el comedor, para encontrarla recostada en la pared, con un pequeño vaso de agua entre sus manos. Bostezo. Me miro cuando me acerqué a ella. Froto uno de sus ojitos con su mano.

-Yo no me veo –dijo con una voz perezosa, que dejaba muy claro que se acababa de despertar- Vaya –me observo con cautela- te bañaste… ¡Milagro!

Vaya, para eso no tenía sueño ¿verdad? Ay, esta Leah… que molestosita que es… pero así la quiero, o eso digo…

-Que linda, Leah –le dije con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Yo siempre –dijo, yo sólo me reí.

Le dio el último sorbo a su vaso y lo dejo en la encimera. Se metió a su cuarto y desapareció ahí.

_-Kim- _escuche como alguien gritaba, en la puerta.

Me encamine hacía ella, mire por la ventana, sólo para no encontrarme a nadie ahí. Fruncí el ceño, me desesperaba que la gente hiciera eso de tocar la puerta y luego irse sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque, una vez lo había echo con Jared y me había divertido mucho. Pero, aún así, no me agradaba.

Cuando iba me di la vuelta para irme a la habitación de Leah, sonó otra vez la puerta. Esta vez no lo pensé mucho y me lancé a abrirla.

Cuando estuve en el primer escalo, no vi a nadie. Volteé a ver hacía todos lados, pero nada, ni nadie.

-¡Bu! –grito alguien.

Grite, ese grito me sobresalto. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Y mi respiración no estaba a un ritmo muy normal. Sentí como unos fuertes brazos se enredaban en mi cintura.

-¿Te he asustado? –pregunto una voz muy, muy conocida.

-No –le dije, mire a Jared y le saqué la lengua- sólo me he sobresaltado.

Escuche su musical risa y sentí como se movía su cuerpo por sus carcajadas.

-Eres una fea –susurro en mi oído- pero… ¿ya qué? Así te amo.

-Yo igual me amo –dije y reí- y no soy fea, soy linda pero mala.

Sonreí maléficamente. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Kim! –escuche una voz ronca y masculina, una voz que yo reconocía bien.

Sentí como mi novio retiraba sus manos de mi cintura con brusquedad y me mordí el labio inferior. Baje la mirada y sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Decepción, los había decepcionado. Mis padres nos habían pillado. Por qué, aunque sólo hubiese sido mi padre el que me llamo, mi madre estaba tras de él.

-¡Kim! –grito, acercándose a mí- ¿Qué significa esto? –su cara estaba roja de la ira.

-¿Qué significa, qué? –le pregunte con inocencia, una, que ni yo me hubiese creído.

-Tú, abrazada con este chico –oh, sí, esa era mi madre. Señalo a Jared cuando dijo _a este chico-_ empieza a explicar –demando.

-¿Qué no puedo abrazar a un amigo? –pregunte ofendida, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú dijiste que no te gustaba abrazar a tus amigos a excepción de Seth.

Rayos, era verdad… ¡Dios! Y ni Leah ni Seth salían de su casa… y Jared estaba petrificado.

-No me vas a decir ahora qué él es tu novio ¿verdad? –mi padre estaba que no se aguantaba la ira, creo que si le hubiesen echado una cubeta de agua fría, esta se hubiera evaporado.

-Sí –susurre, tan bajo, que creo que ni Jared me pudo alcanzar a oír.

Baje la mirada y suspire, mis padres de verdad tienen un carácter duro, y esto, los va a enloquecer.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto exaltado mi padre.

-Qué sí –dije, un poco más alto, pero sin levantar la vista aún.

Sentí una ruda mano agarrar mi brazo, grite: me lastimaba, intente zafarme, pero fue inútil. Jared intento ayudarme, pero mi padre, sólo le agarro la mano y lo lanzo.

-¡Padre! –grite llena de horror, no quería que Jared se hiciera daño por mi culpa.

-Cállate –grito, sus ojos estaban casi rojos de tanta ira- ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver jamás!

Cuando mi padre pronuncio esas palabras, sentí un dolor en el pecho, un que jamás había sentido nunca en mi vida. Yo amaba demasiado a Jared, y no quería dejarlo ¡Nunca!

Me puse a llorar. Mi padre me agarro del brazo y tiro de mí, lejos de la casa de Leah…

_

* * *

_

Hola! Ja, yo se que me extrañaban xD, jaja, bueno, primero que nada, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo ¿Razón? Claro que tengo una(: Veras… si los padres de Kim los descubren, les arruinan todo… y como ya lo hicieron, pues, ¿qué caso tiene? ¿no? Jeje, bueno, ya casi tengo planeado como va a ser. Pero, no podré subir mañana, cómo yo había querido... ¿por qué? Claro, que tengo un por qué, lo que pasa, es que me enferme, y mi cabeza me esta matando y tengo ganas de arrancármela, y tengo la temperatura cómo la de Seth xD, jeje, bueno, este capítulo lo subí con esfuerzo, un esfuerzo de no irme a güacarear al baño y no desmayarme, cuando me paro siento que me voy a caer… :S esta enfermedad me va a matar… ¡estúpido virus! Salte de mi cuerpoo!!!! X3 bueno, creo que eso es todo(: jeje, nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo, espero que dejen reviews… sólo, puchenle en el botón verde de abajito xD jejej x) Adiós(:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	7. Epilogio

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_Un simple juego_

_

* * *

_

**_Epilogo_**

_Kim's POV: _

-Entonces… ¿mis abuelitos les prohibieron volver a verse? –pregunto mi pequeño hijo, Harry. Él tenía tres años, era el menor de los dos. Era un niño de tez morena y los ojos negros de su padre, pero el cabello negro y liso como el mío. Tenía los rasgos exactos de su padre, era como un pequeño clon de Jared.

-Sí, nene. Ellos nos dijeron que nunca más querían vernos juntos otra vez –le explique.

-¿Entonces cómo es que ahora ustedes están casados y nos tienen a Harry y a mí? –pregunto mi pequeña Madeleine. Ella tenía cinco años y era la mayor. Ella tenía igual el cabello negro y liso como el mío, y sus ojos eran igual negros como los de Jared, sus labios eran más parecidos a los míos y tenía mis largas pestañas.

-El amor rompe fronteras –le explique mientras revolvía el cabello de Harry.

Ellos se habían maravillado de la aventura que Jared y yo habíamos tenido hace ya unos más diez años. Fue nuestra primera aventura juntos, claro esta, tuvimos miles más, a escondidas de mis padres, claro esta.

Mis padres no aceptaron a Jared hasta que tuvimos ya veinte años, fue cuando por fin ellos ya lo aceptaron, después de un arduo esfuerzo por parte de Jared, aunque, claro, ellos desconfían aún de él.

-¿Cómo fue que mi papi pudo hacer que mis abuelitos confiaran en él? –pregunto mi pequeño.

Le alboroté el cabello. Riéndome, siempre tan curiosos, la curiosidad fue la que nos trajo a esta historia.

_Flashback. _

-Mami, mami –decía Harry, mientras me jalaba la blusa, lo volteé a ver- estoy aburrido.

Me reí de él y lo cargué, no era muy pesado, la verdad, Harry era muy delgadito.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, mi amor? –pregunte, caminando con él en mis brazos.

Él miro hacía todos lados, pasamos por el pasillo que conectaba, del recibidor principal, hasta la sala. En las paredes habían muchas fotografías, sobretodo, de Jared y mías, de cuando éramos más pequeños, igual habían varios de Jared, Seth y yo, desde pequeños, hasta ya grandes. E igual varias de mis pequeños niños.

Harry se le quedo viendo a una donde estábamos Jared y yo abrazados y Seth detrás de nosotros, en medio de los dos. Luego se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a saltar, literalmente, entre mis brazos.

-Cuéntame una aventura tuya con mi papá –me pidió, emocionado.

-¿Mamá te va a contar una aventura de ella con papá? –pregunto con emoción Madeleine ¿cuándo había llegado junto a nosotros?

_Fin del flashback. _

Y eso es lo que nos trae, ahora, de vuelta a la realidad. Elegí esta historia, porque es una de mis favoritas, aunque, a la vez no me gusta tanto. Por el impedimento que nos ponen mis padres, eso si me hace rabiar.

-Veras mi pequeño –le dije a Harry- lo que pasa, es que mis padres nos prohibieron vernos –puntualice- pero luego, se dieron cuenta de que tu tío, Seth –así se referían a mi mejor amigo-, iba por mi y ya luego nos juntábamos con tu papi –le dije-, y entonces mis padres se dieron cuenta de que verdaderamente nos amábamos –le aclare.

Mi pequeño me miro con cara de aún no acabar de entender, pero yo sólo le sonreí.

-Sí -¿Y cuando había llegado mi esposo junto a mí?

Ni idea, pero no me molestaba el tenerlo junto a mí. De hecho, me encantaba. Era total y completamente feliz al lado de este hombre.

-Sus padres siempre decían que no iban a dejar por ningún motivo que tu madre y yo estuviésemos junto –le contó mi marido-, pero, simplemente nosotros les ganamos.

Una sonrisa adorno su cara, sí, eso era verdad, mis padres nunca nos pillaron juntos, pero, él como buen caballero que era, simplemente quería pedir mi mano como Dios mandaba. Aunque, bueno, mi padre casi lo mato cuando lo vio, pero, henos aquí, después de ya seis años de matrimonio. Y, bueno, somos verdaderamente felices…

-Entonces… -empezó a pensar Harry- ¿los engañaron? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No –conteste con rapidez, mi esposo me miro de un modo raro…-, lo que pasa es que… -no se me ocurría una buena escusa-. Es que…

-Lo que pasa es que ellos eran muy duros –bendito sea mi amado marido-, y nosotros nos amábamos.

Gracias Dios, por darme un marido con una mente más rápida que la mía…

-Entonces… -empezó Harry, este niño si que era curioso-, ¿ustedes no les mintieron? –pregunto, cómo se le ocurrían cosas a este niño.

-Bueno… -empezó mi marido-, no exactamente… –sonreí.

-Solamente hicimos lo que nos pareció mejor en el momento –complete.

-Entonces si ustedes nos hicieran eso, ¿tenemos permiso de mentirles? –me reí ante eso, el tono que uso mi pequeño, era muy lindo y divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes mami? –pregunto mi hija ¿cuándo había llegado? No lo se, ella era igualita a su padre.

-De la pregunte de tu hermano, cielo –le conteste con tono dulce.

Mi marido agarro a Madeleine y le cargo, tal y cómo yo estaba cargando a Harry.

-¿Qué pregunto? -¿por qué tenía unos hijos tan curiosos? Bueno, de tal palo tal astilla, supongo…

-Él pregunto qué si ustedes estuviesen en la misma situación en la que estuvimos tu madre y yo, qué si tiene permiso para mentirnos.

Ella igual se rió, pero quedamente. Llevo una mano al cabello de su hermano y lo revolvió, aún riéndose.

-Oh, Harry siempre tan lindo.

Ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla, no eran como algunas parejas de hermanos, los cuales pelean día y noche, no, ellos eran muy unidos, eso me encantaba. Eran tan lindos y tiernos.

-Bueno, bueno –dije-, ¿les gusto la historia? –pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era divertido que después de tantos años les contra justamente esa historia. No la habíamos mencionado en un tiempo, para no recordar el enojo que tenía con mis papas.

-Sí –contestaron al mismo tiempo. Estaban hasta sincronizados, eran tan lindos.

-Excelente –exclamo mi Jared.

Se acerco a mi y a Harry y nos abrazo, al igual que Made, y así, estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, contándoles más anécdotas de cuando éramos más pequeños.

_

* * *

_

Hola! Jeje, bueno, aquí esta el ultimo capítulo de este historiesita(: y la verdad, le agradezco mucho, mucho a Dehianira-Cullen que siguió toda la historia :D igual a Vale jeje, y a todaas las que la leyeron :D jejej, graciias. =D bueno, pues, ya me tengo que ir… Adiós (:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
